Le génie et l'idiot
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Severus et Sirius, Sirius et Severus...Un génie et un idiot, sauf que les opinions sur qui est qui varient avec le temps, et les interlocuteurs...Pour Archea.


**Titre** Le génie et l'idiot

**Personnages/Pairing**: Snack !!

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Génie

**Nombre de mots**: 8x100

**Pour archea2 !!

* * *

  
**

**Le génie et l'idiot**

« Alors Servilus, on fait moins le fier ? Comment est la vue de là-haut ?

—Laisse moi descendre, Black, abruti !

—Pas avant que tu ais pu admirer l'étendue de mon génie ! Il est temps que tu admettes ta place, à ras de terre, comme toutes les bestioles rampantes ! Et maintenant, voyons si tu portes le même caleçon qu'hier.

— 22, v'là McGo !

—SIRIUS BLACK, laissez votre camarade descendre immédia… »

PAF !!

« Oups, un brin rapide peut-être, mais la graisse a dû lubrifier l'atterrissage !

—Vous vous prenez pour un génie ? RETENUE ! »

* * *

« T'es en retard.

—Contrairement à toi, cabot miteux et mité, j'ai mieux à faire que d'attendre la réunion au coin du feu en tapant dans la cave. Mais il est sûr que ton ménage est une activité _tellement prenante_, tu as dû avoir juste le temps de retirer ton croquignolet tablier de dentelle quand je suis arrivé pour raconter le pogrom où j'ai risqué ma vie, pendant que tu traquais les terrrrrribles araignées…

—Sirius, NON !! »

« Bravo, crétin, lui casser le bras, c'était une idée de génie ! Bon sang, tiens le, il tourne de l'œil !»

* * *

« Nos contacts sont formels : ça s'agite à Woburn Abbey. Les Mangemorts ont dû comprendre aussi que ce machin…

—Le trône de Nergal-shar-usur.

—Comme vous dites. Enfin, bref, que l'artefact est là-bas, le problème est qu'aucun de nous ne peut y accéder tant que Severus n'aura pas réussi la potion nécessaire pour passer les barrières ancestrales.

—Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

—Sirius ?

—Les Ducs de Bedford sont apparentés aux Black : le temps de fouiner un peu dans les carnets de père, je vous donnerais le sort.

—…

—Alors, Servilus, c'est qui le génie indispensable ici ? »

* * *

« C'est hors de question.

—Severus, ne faites pas de manières.

—Albus, malgré le respect que j'ai pour vous, puis-je vous demander si _vous vous sentez bien _?

—Votre sollicitude me touche, mon petit.

—Arrêtez immédiatement de pétiller de l'œil ou je ne réponds plus de rien. J'ai mieux à faire que de gâcher mes compétences en potions pour essayer d'extraire le bâtard de l'Arche. De plus, nous ne sommes même pas sûr que cela soit possible.

—Je savais que le challenge vous plairait.

—…

—Et puis c'est ça ou assurer les cours d'éducation sexuelle en binôme avec Sybille. »

* * *

« Black, ouvre un œil, crétin.

—_Snape_ ?

—Desserre les dents, je vais te donner de la potion. Voilà, avale.

—S'ki c'est passé ?

—Je suis un génie des potions et toi un crétin suicidaire, mais ce n'est rien dont nous n'ayons l'habitude. Comment tu te sens?

—Comme si j'avais percuté un alambic à pleine vitesse.

—Ça aussi, tu dois en avoir l'habitude.

—Harry ??

—Il va bien, hélas. Tu le verras plus tard. Tant que je ne suis pas sûr que la potion n'ait pas d'effet secondaire, tu ne quittes pas le labo, et tu ne vois personne. »

* * *

« Ouvre la bouche.

—Noooon..

—Black, tu es trop faible pour manger seul : cesse de faire l'idiot.

— Je n'aime pas la soupe.

— Ça te donnera le poil brillant.

—Incroyable, Snape qui fait une blague. T'as encore des progrès à faire en matière d'humour. Te donnerais des cours, en rétribution, je suis un vrai génie dans ce domaine.

— Ta modestie m'étonnera toujours. Maintenant, arrête d'essayer de détourner le sujet, ta soupe refroidit.

—J'ai toujours su que tu étais un sadique.

—Et tu n'as encore rien vu : une cuillère pour Minerva, une cuillère pour Albus, une cuillère pour Arthur… »

* * *

«Le Ministère a confisqué tous ses biens…

—Je sais mais…

—Il est à la rue….

—Je sais mais…

—Et il y a encore des Mangemorts qui traînent…

—Je sais mais…

—Et qui veulent sûrement le tuer, de préférence lentement, parce qu'eux ont compris qu'il avait été fidèle à l'Ordre

—Je sais mais…

—Alors, il faut le mettre à l'abri.

—Par Merlin, Harry, au risque de passer pour le dernier des idiots, ré-explique moi pourquoi c'est _moi_ qui doit l'héberger ?

—Pour qu'il y ait au moins un cerveau dans cette baraque.

— Snape, tu es déjà là ! _Quelle fantastique surprise_….»

* * *

« Doux merlin !

—Pitié, cabot, épargne moi ce spectacle désolant…

—Me fait pas croire que ça t'as pas plu aussi : t'en as encore au coin des lèvres. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu savais faire ça ! D'une telle façon en plus…

—Parce que je ne voyais pas de raison de te faire profiter de mes talents.

—Je retire ce que j'ai dit ces vingt dernières années, t'es un foutu génie !

—Depuis le temps que je te le disais.

—Arrête un peu de fanfaronner, et redonne moi encore un peu de mousse au chocolat. »

.

.

***Fin


End file.
